Kidnapped to Play a Game
Kidnapped to Play a Game by: Bwm117 ATTENTION: I will be rewriting this eventually to try to make it better. Day 1 I am taking notes of these events. I feel like they would be very entertaining to read. No one will believe this. But I don't know if I'll even make it out of here so it likely won't matter. I am not sure if I remember how I got here, but I know I was kidnapped. I'm in some kind of building. I don't recognize the infrastructure and there's no windows in here. I remember seeing this creepy-ass face before blacking out. The eyes and teeth glowed white. That's all I saw, I think. Now that I'm here, I feel sick. I don't know what's going to happen to me. Right now I think I am in some kind of bedroom? There is a bed, a long countertop that is fixated from the corner of the room that stretches half way across the wall, and a relatively tall "stage" place where a desk and computer sits on. There was a light on the ceiling that lit everything in the room except for the corners. Everything in this room was the color white except for the things on the table and the computer. Before doing anything, I looked around and outside of my current room. There seemed to be rooms with hallways that connected with each room. I took a few steps out before retreating back in. I don't know where I'm at. Why should I go out there? It could be dangerous. I look on the table in "my" room and there's a note. A clean sheet of lined paper awaiting for my viewing participation. The handwriting was good enough to understand. I didn't know what to expect and I read it carefully: "Hi, hy, and hiiii. You are in a current predicament! You have some obstacles to overcome now. Except they'll be on your back almost constantly! What I'm trying to say is, you're in a game. This is my game. My friends are also participating but YOU are the one who is in danger. I would try to find out how to win if I were you. Let me tell you, this is going to be a long-lasting challenge! So good luck I guess!" - Anonymous Well I'm not entirely sure what the hell that means but I'm now aware that there's going to be "obstacles" in my path. Great. I don't know where I'm at and I'm potentially in some kind of danger. If I live through this, this'll definitely be an experience I won't forget. There were more things on the table but they weren't useful to me. There was a jack o' lantern (it's not even Halloween), a flower pot with a dandelion, a printer, a notebook, a few pencils, and 2 pieces of paper; one being the one I just read, and one that just recently printed from the printer. I guess I have to read it: "Ok. I'm going to assume you read that other paper. I think it is time for you to move. You know, out from the comfort of your room. I am not going to spoil anything, except for giving instructions I just made up. Find a room with pipes on one side of the wall, there are a line of levers in there too. Find this room and flip up the first lever and the third lever. Why do I want you to do this? Well you are a visitor so I want you to do stuff. Maybe it will keep you entertained. Once the levers are flipped, lights above the levers come on. Yea, that's something to do." I retrieved mixed feelings from this. I don't think I want to listen. What "obstacles" could be out there? Who are the "friends" they're talking about? I don't want to find out. I'm not going to go out there. I kind of feel the need to go out though. I have an ominous feeling when moving out from this room, but I feel like I'm in danger if I stay in here. --Ok. Okay. I couldn't fully comprehend this. I think I'm going insane. But it, whatever the fuck that thing is. It just... went through the wall. It grabbed me. The arms, so many of them protruded from its pitch black mass. And I recognized that face. It's the same face I saw before I blacked out. It dragged me. It forced me to go out from my room. WHAT HAPPENED.-- The fear of me went crazy. How am I supposed to react to that? That was the most supernatural and scariest thing I ever experienced. I immediately started going to room after room as the note commanded. I wrote this after I came back from going out there. I'm not sure what to say about these rooms. It's all just random stuff. They are all significantly different. One of them were full of tables, most of which were different in size, shape, and design. Nothing were on them with the exception for a dusty game controller being on one of the larger ones. One room had a whole bunch of jagged metal spikes on the wall. Almost every corner of that room was corroded or scratched metal. I quickly moved through that one because I felt like the walls were going close in to crush me, therefore killing me. There was one room that had nothing in it. Just nothing. I'm not sure why there was nothing in there but at least it's not deadly. There was one room where sand made up the floor. I saw prints scattered across the sand. One of the prints were paw prints. Though I didn't identify what animal made them, as they were obscured by other tracks. The sand was already scattered across the floor of neighboring rooms and the halls that connected the rooms, indicating that someone had walked through here. Speaking of the hallways, each one was identical to each other, except for the length, height, and width of them. The floor of the halls were a smooth-looking material that was light blue, the walls were mostly light blue-tinted glass but there were large gray bricks that made up the bottom part. The ceiling was a light gray stone material. This wasn't like any other hallway I've ever seen before. Whoever built this had a unique imagination but their design is inefficient. I've been partaking in construction-related projects with my father for years now and I can confirm that this stone roof of the hallways should be able to crush the glass beneath it, given how thin the glass was. Although the rooms connected to the hall could help keep it up. Other than that, this wasn't making sense. These rooms don't make sense either. I'm not going to describe every room. But that's not important because something else happened. I saw a monster. That has to be the proper name for this thing. It was humanoid in shape but it didn't have skin or anything. It was made of glass or ice. It saw me because it started approaching me when it turned around. It had no face but it had 3 green identical things on its chest. They seemed to be eyes. I could easily outrun it but it walked fast. I almost screamed before interrupting myself by sprinting away, taking a different path that was to the left. I think that was my first "obstacle" that was mentioned. It's more of an enemy. I lost it easily since I could easily outrun it and confuse it by taking random turns. Surprisingly, I didn't panic as much as I thought I would. Am I getting used to this place already? Or maybe I'm going insane and I don't realize it. I then reached the room sooner than I thought I would. It was next to this room that had blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, and fabrics that completely covered the floor. It was so strange. I keep wanting to describe all of these rooms I go through but there's too much to remember. But yea, I reached the objective. There were the pipes and levers as described earlier. There were small round lights, one above each lever. They were all off. I somehow remembered, just barely, to pull the first and third levers. To be honest, I pulled the second one first. The light activated which almost falsely reassured me, but I suddenly remembered it was the wrong one. After completion, 2 green lights came on. They were above the levers I pulled. I wondered what I had just activated. I thought I activated some kind of water system due to the pipes. I can't be so sure though. I left from there. It was easy to retrace my steps, given that almost each room was unique on its own. Thankfully I didn't encounter that thing on the way back. I went through each room and there was no trouble. There it was. "My" room was there and that shadowy thing was gone. I was still hesitant, but rest assured, it was gone. It would've been silent if it wasn't for that printer on the table. It had just finished printing out another piece of paper. I grabbed the warm flimsy paper and started to read. "So you have done as I expected. Very good! Please be aware that this is still alpha testing and I haven't decided on everything yet. But it is 9:00 PM. I know you're a big boy and stuff but you are probably traumatized from this event so far. You won't want to go to sleep because of the big, welcoming corridor that leads into your room, but I can insist on you going to sleep. The characters will not enter your room. They are not allowed to at any time. It's like a invisible wall! You won't need to worry about anything! Okay, now sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite! Oh wait, nothing's going to bother you so just go to sleep stupid." "Alpha testing", what the hell is that supposed to mean? Ignoring anything else I just read, I decided on my options. It is still early yet but I do kind of want to go to sleep. But can I trust this person? Whoever is typing and writing these papers, can I trust them? That... dark ghost thing, is it still around waiting to strike? I don't know. I wanted to just sit and think about all of this. I sat down on my bed. Day 2 Okay, well that was surprising. I fell asleep. I guess it was the comfort of my bed that slowly tricked me into shutting my eyes for a while. I didn't even realize I went from sitting to laying down. Maybe I was more tired than I thought. I got up and something caught my attention right away. The corridor outside my room didn't lead to rooms anymore. It was white hallways. It looked like there were plenty of intersections. The only color out there was white. Other than that, they were featureless too. The only light that helped me see was the light in my room and lights partially coming out from certain places which I assumed to be more rooms. This creeped me out. The goosebumps on my skin tingled badly. I think this was just my mind playing tricks but I heard some kind of faint and eerie noise coming from the new halls. This caused me to back up. For a moment I stared but then I frantically checked my desk. The only new thing on my desk was another piece of paper and a digital alarm clock. I started to read the paper. I was stunned to see it had the same handwriting I saw on the very first paper. It wasn't typed and printed. That means.. someone came in here while I was sleeping and placed the paper on the desk along with the alarm clock. That is fucking creepy. I thought my goosebumps couldn't get worse, but they did. It almost hurt actually. I thought I was going to panic, but I didn't because I sat on my bed for a while to get it together. Panicking is the last thing I want right now. I took my break. It's been about 5 minutes. Well, that is my guess at least. I haven't looked at the clock yet. When it did, it read: 9:12 AM, average morning time. My stomach grumbled. I was hungry. There was nothing to eat. I don't even know if this place has a kitchen, a proper one at that. I just tried to ignore it and read the paper: "Good job on your 0th mission! It was simple, but I can... not assure that it's going to get harder from here. But if you do die, there won't have to worry. It will not be permanent. Soon, you will be finding a room that is the same color as the other objective room. It is white. There is something in there that needs to be activated! There are 2 cords in there. They come out of the wall. One has a socket on the end. The other has a plug on the end. Guess what? You need to plug it in! What a surprise! Another simple tasky task. Nothing hard for the simple-minded like you! I will give a hint: it is far from the room with the pipes and levers." I hate how he insulted me. "the simple-minded like you!", if that shadow thing with the glowing eyes and teeth are making these notes, then I definitely won't mess with them. But if another actual person is making these notes, I can't wait to meet them to fucking punch them. I'm not in the mood for being insulted. I exit my room and went straight through the new halls. But I did so cautiously. Then I went right. Last time, I did the same thing except I went left instead. This was mostly because I encountered that ice monster. And I just randomly chose left for some reason. Whoever's making the notes said the next room is far away from my last objective, so it would make sense to go in a different direction. I kept going and I found the next "obstacle". I didn't get a good enough look at it. This happened pretty fast and it was pretty dark. It crawled out into sight from my angle. It was some yellow... creature. I think it looked like a feline but something else too. I did not approach it; I was already too close. The second it saw me, it hissed at me. It didn't sound like a cat's hiss, it sounded... weird. It reminded me of an insect. It then sprayed a large pool of purple thick liquid from spikes on its tail. It really acted like it was frightened or infuriated. After that happened, the creature crawled away swiftly. The puddle of purple liquid was large and had purple mist rising out of it. I'm guessing it's some kind of toxin. Wouldn't want to step into it. I decide to go left, but then I see the ice monster again. It was only 2 rooms away and it was vastly approaching me. I guess I'm going right instead! I ran, I randomly chose different directions, I thought I lost him. I quickly check behind me. To my surprise, the icy monster was still in pursuit. Not only that, but the feline creature was crawling after me too! It wasn't moving like a regular cat. it crawled, fast. Didn't look that much like a cat either. This thing was definitely faster than the ice monster too. It made a faint clicking sound with each step. I actually had to start sprinting. This clicking sound gave me chills in my spine. I hate the sound of clicking. But the chills faded quickly as I ran. Unexpectedly, I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. I was still shook. I didn't think much of it though. Nonetheless, this was still a dangerous situation. As I ran down a hallway, I passed some openings to rooms. I couldn't see any, not that I could even stop to look at any of them. But there was this one corridor that I almost blindly ran into. I almost ran into a room full of vines. They took up the floor and grew up to your knees. I am pretty sure they had thorns too. I darted to the left right before accidentally going into that pile of pain. I was running for at least a full 60 seconds. I started to have a feeling that I wouldn't get away from that cat. The clicking slowly faded; I didn't notice at first. Soon, I was grateful to find out that nothing was following me anymore. I sat down on the floor of a room I stepped into from the halls. Everything in this room was empty and normal except for a whole bunch of strands of yellow construction paper hanging from the ceiling. There were green, bile-colored spots varying in size that polluted the papers. The bigger spots had spiky edges. Reminded me of a splat. Don't know the meaning of this room. There probably is no meaning. Anyways, I got up after my short breather. I walked left and right at different intersections. Trying to take different directions yielded no results. It's been 5 minutes and I can't find this room. I started to feel hopeless. I felt like a lost child trying to find their parents in a large building. I felt so desolate, even with these randomly-themed rooms. I usually don't feel this way. I usually feel angry instead of sad. This place was confusing though. I felt like there was no end. Was there an end? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard something being dragged probably the next hall away from me. It sounded light. Strangely, I didn't hear footsteps and the dragging was fast. What am I even supposed to expect anymore? I stayed only close enough to hear it. Following the noise only lasted about 10 seconds. It came to an abrupt stop. I cautiously walked to the source of the noise and found... an extension cord. It was an orange, thick wire that had to been at least 20 feet long. This was pretty short for an extension cord. This was probably a good thing because I decided to coil the cord and carry it with me. This was very clever because just down at the end of the hall, I found the room with the 2 wires that needed to be connected. This room had a light, and a slim, black rectangular object attached to the wall. The wires are more like cords, the same size as the extension cord I collected. How clever. It seems that the puppet master behind this put the solution out for me, but this is just my guess. On one bottom corner of the room, there was the cord or wire or whatever sticking out of the wall. Across from this, there was another one, seemingly fit to be plugged into the other. They seemed to be the kind of cord that would hook up to a speaker or some kind of machine. One problem, they couldn't reach each other. But that was what the extension cord was presumably for. How convenient. I connected both ends of the extension cord to the 2 other cords and that was that. As I finished my easy task, I heard heavy footsteps coming from outside the corridor. The rectangular object on the wall started emitting some loud static noise but I didn't care to analyze. I ran out of that room as fast as I could. As I left, I caught a glimpse of the ice monster right next to me. I swear it reached at me and I was just a few inches away. I ran to my left and headed straight. This didn't last long due to the fact that the cat creature was only down the hall and was crawling towards me. I then went to my right at an intersection and started sprinting. I wasn't sure how to get back but I wanted to figure that out AFTER I lost them. As I sprinted again, I could tell I was getting tired quicker than last time. I heard this loud clicking sound on the right as I was running down one of the longer halls and that could not have been the cat. It was way too heavy. It was actually more of a tapping sound. A lot of them actually. I started freaking out. I wanted to turn back but the same 2 monsters were gaining up on me. It was like I was voluntarily running into a death trap because the other option would be worse. I sharply turned left at the next intersection, expecting the loud clicking to get worse, but by some miracle, it didn't. It wasn't really a miracle though, since the other 2 were still after me. I was getting slower, my heart was pounding so hard it hurt. My legs were burning with pain. I was exhausted and I could hear them getting closer. I started to feel that this was it. That I was going to die in this ominous building with the unknown. That was until I saw a light up ahead. It showed the corridor to my room! With my last efforts, I dashed down the hall that led to the light. Finally, finally, I reached the safety of my room. And even better, the monsters did not come into the room. Like that paper said, they wouldn't come in. I could see both of them at the edge of the light emitted from my room. I thought about giving them the middle finger but before I even put up my hand, they had walked away. It didn't matter. I was so relieved. I was so close to death but I cheated it with the last of my adrenaline, with the last of my effort. Thank God. I didn't think about anything else. I was so tired, I fell into my bed and almost instantly fell asleep without caring about anything else. Day 3 Apparently I slept through the rest of the day and into the night. I woke up sweating. I think I had some kind of night terror although I cant exactly remember what I dreamt. I guess it was from yesterday's event. I got up and checked the alarm clock. It was 5AM in the morning, my usual wake up time before school or work. I also noticed that my light was off, which gave off a red flag but I was safe in here. I woke to an early morning. I thought maybe everything... er... everyone was asleep. Maybe I could snoop around. I wanted to freak out again upon seeing that out my corridor, it went back to being random rooms instead of white hallways containing fewer rooms. But I didn't. I guess I'm used to this place changing now? I could see the morning light seeping into the building through each hallway window. It gave off a hazy blue hue in the light due to the light blue tinted windows. This seemed relaxing. It was better with the fact that there was no noise. This was actually surprising to write due to... earlier events. Decided to go out and explore. I only traveled straight forward this time. Once again, I won't specify every single room. But some just have to be mentioned. One room was full of large Venus flytraps, all of them were next to the walls and corners. There was a dirt trail that connected only 2 hallways (most rooms have 4 different ways to go out from). This one room had quartz and crystals that stuck out from the walls. It didn't look right for some reason. There was this other room where there were all of these chains hanging from the ceiling. Most were the same kind of chain but some were different kinds like box chains and wheat link chains. Others I couldn't identify. Some of them were different colors but most were the same platinum grey color. None of them were long enough to touch the ground. I wondered to myself, what is the point of this? What are the point of these rooms? Why are they so random? On the ceiling of the chain room, was some kind of hole that looked like a drain. Upon seeing it, I noticed that it was dispensing smoke. It seemed to look like cigarette smoke. Thankfully, I didn't smell any of it. I left the room because I was getting weirded out, not that I wasn't weirded out already. Also I didn't want to stay for the smell of cigarettes. At that point, I slowly started to get the feeling that something was watching me. I went on high alert. You never know what happens in a place like this. I walked as stealthily as I could. I looked through all corridors I was close to. With just a split second, something couldn't escape the corner of my eye. At the end of a very short hallway, something was there. I couldnt identify it. But it was small and green and scurriced away, making a tapping sound. "Insect", that word stuck to my mind. I was shivering with disgust. Something else is stalking me now. Great, just great. I easily retraced my steps and went straight back. I swiftly walked down to the rooms and halls that lead to the haven of my room, but I heard the tapping again. The sound faded into my ears. I look to the right in the next corridor and this... this was huge. It was a giant spider. I'm not kidding. It was horrid. I darted into my room at the sight of it approaching me relentlessly. I made it back to my room and it didn't follow me in. It just stared at me for a second and crawled away like it was in a hurry. I almost shit myself. I thought the first few monsters were a little scary but this was over the top. Nothing can beat my arachnophobia. Well, almost anything. I looked on the table to see that there was yet another note written, not printed. "I see that you got up early. The view of the morning is delightful. Yay. But now it's not going to be relaxing. Things are getting a little worse by each day. Don't worry too much, you might sweat blood! I want you to go back to that room with the levers and pipes. Flip the first three and not the 4th one. Then.." Then... what? This guy can't even think of a full objective, if anything. And now there's even more to worry about when I go back out there. This is getting more stressful. ... I guess I have to go back out there. As usual, I will summarize everything that happened when or if I come back. Epilogue: Unfortunately, the regeneration aura did not work. It was supposed to envelope the entire building and emit its power. The power to heal organic matter did not work on him. Our very first survivor has died. He will not be coming back. He encountered and got hit by the ice one first, then got injected by the cat. Then, as he tried getting away, he was in the way of the spider. The spider ran into him, instantly finishing him. I dragged him back to the guest room and left him on the floor. He was supposed to get healed by the aura so he could try again. Unexpectedly, he didn't heal. He never woke up. I didn't know what to do. I begun to slowly accept that I was indirectly responsible for a person's death. I made him a grave. But I see him. His soul still wanders around this place. You have to be very observant to get a view of him. You'll see him only for a second before he disappears. But I can see him more. I see the fright, the confusion, the desperation, and the vengeance in his hazed face before he turns his head away. I have made a mistake here. This was the first time I was responsible for someone's death. I learned from my mistake. I will make it better. This will be a better game. One day, this game will be played again. -End- Category:Monsters Category:Weird Category:Random Category:Beings Category:Disappearances Category:Vidya games Category:Lost episudes Category:Wall of Text Category:Wall of Shit Category:KIRB ES SCERY U DFEWEFWDCSFWDSDUM 10 YR E;LD U HTE EN KIRB DON DO DAT U SHUT 12UHJWNSDHJSDBYKBFUYJDSBFCUYDSXBFUYSXGFBDYUFBS WILL HEPPN UF U H8 DEDYTH Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:DERP DERP I FOUND DVD I AM GOING TO PUT IT IN MY BAG Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Video Games